


Mid-City Good Girl

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Killugon - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Killua takes Gon on a date to the city. But does that really matter? Let's skip the date and just get to the mid-point. A tangy lemon with Pervertlua and his Butt Slut boyfriend in a skirt.[NSFW KILLUGON ONESHOT COMPLETE (?)]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Mid-City Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Killua's birthday was so tiring this year... I tried to write something small for it, but I didn't make it in time. Thus, for this weekend, I return to comfortably writing the Killua that I know and love. Please enjoy reading this tangy KilluGon lemon that satisfies something within me.

Gon was struggling to keep himself in a standing position. After cumming a second time just a moment ago, his shaky legs were on the verge of giving out. “K-Killua, I can’t~” he moaned cutely, gripping the best he could at the solid cement wall he was shoved up against as his ruthless boyfriend continued to penetrate him roughly from behind with that rock solid Zoldick.

“Just a little more, Gon,” Killua responded gruffly, digging his fingernails into the fleshy hips in front of him and speeding up his thrusts. Though he couldn’t see it because of the green miniskirt, his beloved’s delightfully tight hole was going to make him cum soon enough. They had been at it for several minutes already, which was quite a long time, considering their situation. Leaning forward to nibble on the ear of the fuck toy in his grasp, the white-haired teen whispered, “Be a good girl and wait for me to finish, okay?”

Biting his lip as a mix of tears and drool dripped off his chin and onto the frilly blouse he was being forced to wear, the bottom of the relationship gave a desperate whimper. The way Killua had been pounding his ass was beyond pleasurable, so it wasn’t that he didn’t want to keep going. The horny receiver was just reaching his limits of physical exhaustion at the moment. Before he could try to express this, Gon felt the penis plunging inside him score a hit to his sensitive prostate. “Hyan!” Instinctively, his back arched and his toes curled in the wedged heels on his feet. He couldn’t last much longer. 

With those slick inner walls clamping down on his cock like a vice, Killua was able to climax. He rewarded the adorable Freecss with a creampie of the hot, thick semen he had been storing in his family jewels for the past few days. It felt amazing to finally let it out, especially inside his horny little dressed up lover. However, there was no time to celebrate such a great orgasm. In order to stifle the erotic cries that were bubbling up from Gon’s dry throat, the ex-assassin quickly slapped a hand over that open upper hole. “Shhh, as much as I enjoy hearing it, you need to stay quiet right now, okay? Save it for later.”

The trembling puppy boy gave a muffled whine, trying his best to hold back his voice. But, he had just gotten his ass filled with his partner’s lewd love juices! He couldn’t help but want to vocalize how good it felt, as he’d been endlessly trained to do in the bedroom. However, it was true that he didn’t want to be found like this. The humiliation of going on a date in public while wearing an outfit made for not even the most improper females had been shameful enough. Getting caught while being fucked silly behind a dumpster in the back alley of a cheap Azian chain restaurant would be the death of him. Yet, his exhausted body still craved more sexual attention. 

“Good girl,” Killua praised as he slowly rocked back and forth a few more times. Gon’s pulsating inner walls were pretty thorough in their dick milking, but the Zoldyck wanted to make sure his incredible load would stay properly once it was time to pull out. Still, there was something he needed to check before he did that. Sheathing his half-hard member all the way to the base, the larger teen moved his hand from Gon’s hip to the neglected dick. From what Killua could feel under the front of the soiled skirt, the binding ribbons were soaked, but still securely tied. They had been successful in keeping his human cock sleeve from reaching proper release, meaning the two orgasms during this session had been dry.

“I’m impressed, Gon,” the white-haired teen purred softly, wrapping his fingers around the swollen rod, slick from drooling precum for nearly half a day. He offered a sadistic stroke, knowing just how delicate the choking organ was. “I didn’t expect you to manage.” 

Still unable to speak, Gon’s whole body shuddered at the painful but electrifying feeling of his bound boy bits being touched. He bucked his hips, as if that might allow him the ability to finally cum. Instead, all it did was remind him that he could no longer keep standing. If Killua weren’t holding his face and cock in such a way to support him, he would have dropped like a rag doll.

“Right. I guess you need a small rest before we do anything else, don’t you?” Killua chuckled lightly as he took his hand off the other boy’s mouth in order to place it on his chest. 

Panting, the bottom of the relationship turned his head back and gave an eager nod, his brown eyes pleading for the chance. If he could sit down for a few minutes, he knew he could recover a little bit of his stamina. However, nothing was so simple when he was the victim of Killua’s perverse games. Gon flinched as he felt sly fingers slip between the buttons on his blouse and underneath the lacy a-cup bra. Then, his left nipple was pinched, causing him to let out a sweet moan. This was not a fair time for teasing like this.

“St-stop. Not now… I wann-ah!”

“You’re so cute, Gon. Beg properly and you might get what you want~”

“Killua, p-please…hngh…” 

“Please what?”

“Please l-let me-”

“-clean your glorious cock with my upper slut hole? Oh, how thoughtful of you.” Killua gave Gon’s pouting cheek a playful peck. How he loved fucking with his adorable boyfriend, almost as much as he loved fucking him proper. With a cattish grin, he gave the erect bud between his fingers another arousing twist. “Before you can get on your knees though, get your toy for me.”

“Hnnn…” Gon should have known something like this was going to happen after his boyfriend hadn’t immediately pulled out. Slowly and carefully, to avoid keeling over and just smacking his head against the wall, the spiky-haired teen reached into his black handbag and pulled out the butt plug that had been inside him for nearly this whole date. Since he had removed it in order to be filled with dick instead, the water-based lubricant had dried, though it was still warm. Shakily, he poked Killua’s wrist with the tip of the toy, sighing in relief as the brief nipple manipulation came to an end.

The Zoldyck hummed a soft melody as he prepped the plug with his spit, getting it ready to take his spot inside. Once he was sure that it would slide in easily, he placed it next to the already occupied entrance. “If I want to knock up a cock slut like you,” he said, moving his dick out with some lewd squelching, “I’ll need to fill your womb with my baby batter until you look pregnant. So you can’t go spilling even a single drop of my precious seed, you hear?”

“Y-yes, Killu-wah!” With a swift push and a pop, Gon’s twitching hole returned to clenching around the silicon bulb. It felt bulky and unsatisfying compared to the raw and pulsing man meat he had just enjoyed, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t pleasurable. During their date, the stimulation from every misstep and stumble he took was enough to keep his erect dick straining against its bindings underneath the skirt too short to even attempt to hide his shameful state. He was grateful Killua had given him the purse or else he surely would have been arrested for indecent exposure when they had been window shopping around the busy city.

“Then we unroll these cute panties… pull them back up like this… and now you’ll have no issues using that hot mouth of yours to suck me off~” Killua stepped back and gave that plump rump a small spank to get his beloved moving. 

“Ah, I-I thought you wanted me to clean it,” Gon stammered as he used the wall to aid him in getting to the ground. It felt like a long way down, especially while wearing the wedges.

“Well, I feel kind enough to give your parched throat a little wetting. Be glad you have a boyfriend who can notice things like that.”

The bottom of the relationship didn’t reply as he sat down on the cement, trying not to get his ass dirty or put too much pressure on the base of the toy inside of him. Then, he wiped at his messy face the best he could with the back of his cardigan sleeve. He didn’t want to look like a terrible wreck before carefully turning around to face his lover.

Staring up at Killua, Gon couldn’t help but think the larger teen looked so handsome in his outfit today. Long pants and a stylish t-shirt, with an unzipped sleeveless vest on top of that. The cum-covered penis hanging out of the solid blue boxers was an erotic touch to the ensemble, something Gon was proud to know was for his eyes alone. He sat there, almost drooling, taking in the sight for another moment until he noticed a sneaker giving the ground an impatient tapping.

“Ah, s-sorry…” Scooting forward and using Killua’s legs as a ladder to hoist himself onto his knees, the boy in girls’ clothing was ready to service the awaiting manhood. Up close with it, Gon was always impressed by its long length, even when flaccid. For something so large to make him feel so good was worth his respect. He cutely began by giving the half-hard dick an affectionate nuzzle. Then, he offered a light kiss to the sticky tip, causing the dick to give a healthy twitch.

“C’mon and get started. It’s not gonna taste as good the longer you keep waiting.”

 _But Killua’s penis always tastes good_ , Gon thought to himself, leaning in to commence a thorough tongue bath. Though he didn’t get to do it as often as he liked, the smaller boy really enjoyed licking dick like it was a delicious meat treat. He believed it was a fine way to begin a round of sex or finish one. However, his boyfriend tended to request full blowjobs more often. 

After a good few minutes of tending to every inch, Gon parted his soft lips to lewdly suckle on the sensitive head. He closed his eyes and savored the sweet saltiness of Killua’s love juices, digging his tongue into the slit as if that might be able to get more semen to come out. When it didn’t, he pulled back, breathing in the Zoldick’s strong and musky scent. It made him feel light-headed with lust once again. Though this alpha cock had just made a mess of his insides, he was already wishing it would return to dominate him completely. Maybe Killua was right. Even when doing incredibly naughty things, instead of being embarrassed, Gon simply wanted more. With today’s public acts of perversion, perhaps he truly had become a hopeless slut. But, his heightened sexual nature was caused by Killua. And it would only ever be for Killua.

“Oi, oi,” a voice from above chided as a hand came down to tangle in that spiky black hair, “don’t disregard my kind offer of a drink. I want you to be able to moan loud and proper when I fuck you again, so get sucking.” 

“No, I’m only gonna clean it,” Gon denied defiantly, clutching Killua’s legs with his fingers and trying to shake out of the grip. One of the bow clips above his ear clattered to the pavement.

“Why? I know there’s a fine hole right here that loves to guzzle down my fresh dick milk any chance it can get.” 

“That’s true,” the smaller boy agreed, stubbornly turning his face away to avoid getting a penis shoved down his throat by force, “but today I’m Killua’s good girl, right? So all his semen should all go inside me, here.” Gon waggled his naughty ass enticingly, looking up to meet his boyfriend’s confused gaze. “To make me pregnant, I want Killua to use every single one of his precious loads.”

Killua blushed when he heard that dirty talk, unable to stop himself from becoming rock hard, even though he no longer wanted to. His lewd beloved’s words of pure cock lust were just too arousing! Taking a shaky breath, the top of the relationship let go of his boyfriend’s head. He moved his hand back to his own face, trying to hide the growing embarrassment that was tinging the tips of his ears pink. Sometimes it was difficult to keep his composure when he was so in love with his black-haired cutie.

“Fine,” the Zoldyck managed to mumble, “just… put it away for me, will you? I wanna get home as soon as possible if I’ve gotta wait to cum again.” Too bad they couldn’t just have another round behind this damn dumpster. 

Big hearts visible in his horny brown eyes, Gon gave his favorite cock a last few smooches before trying to tuck it into the tight-fitting pants. After a minute of painful attempts to bend it one way or another, they decided to wait for Killua to calm back down first. Once the Zoldick was at half mast, the task was made much easier. However, Gon knew that his boyfriend couldn’t last the trip back home with a tent pitched like this. And neither could he.

His short rest complete, the Freecss put the fallen bow accessory into his handbag before rising to his feet. Though he was able to stand up, when he attempted to take a step forward, the toy in his ass suddenly shifted. “A-ah,” he gasped as a jolt of pleasure shot through his sensitive body. Before falling back down, Killua was quick to catch him.

“Whoa there, take it slow if you’re still tired,” came a voice that held real concern in it this time.

“But Killua, I can’t wait much longer,” the other boy whined, rubbing his bound cock against his lover’s straining one.

“Well then, let’s get your mind off of that by taking care of your throat first, okay?” The white-haired teen backed his boyfriend into the corner between the wall and the dumpster. Without giving an explanation, he pressed their lips together.

At the feeling of a tender kiss, Gon truly relaxed for the first time today. All date long, Killua had been toying with him sexually, being suggestive, teasing naughty places, and flipping his skirt when people might be watching. He was only able to put up with the humiliating abuse because he knew he’d eventually be rewarded with sweet moments like these- and get fucked without mercy.

After a handful of chaste kisses, Killua got his lusty lover to open up and let him in. It was hot and sticky inside the dry mouth, definitely in need of some type of fluid to return it to the soft and sensual moist cavern it usually was. Instead of swapping saliva as they usually did when making out, Gon simply received. Killua’s offering tasted mildly of the almond cookies they had eaten after finishing their afternoon meal.

Suddenly, the back door of the Azian restaurant opened and an employee walked out with a bag of trash. Frozen mid-deep kiss, the pair held their shared breath and hoped for the best. The dumpster next to them was flung open and the heavy garbage disposed of with a grunt and a thump. Though there was a pause, footsteps walking around the metal box let them know they had definitely been spotted.

“Hey, who’s there? Ah, it’s you two. What do you think you’re- whoa!” Before the man could grab the white-haired teen’s shoulder and spin him around, the ex-assassin had already scooped up his boyfriend bridal-style and jumped onto the rim of the dumpster. The man tried to snag the suspicious boy’s ankle, but anything to grab was long gone by the time his fingers closed. Glancing around madly, the employee was at a loss until he heard a giggle from above.

“Sorry, Mister!” came a cute apology as the couple effortlessly balanced on top of the ten-foot fence between the restaurant and an office building next to it. Gon gave a small wave farewell before wrapping his arms around the Zoldyck’s neck. Then, the strange couple seemed to vanish, leaving the man with a number of questions never to be answered. 

Running along the fence, Killua was quickly able to locate an apartment building with an accessible fire escape. In no time at all, he was comfortably rooftop hopping them back in the direction of the train station. After almost being caught like that, he really wanted to go to a place where they could truly be alone. Sex was truly best when they could go as hard and be as wild as they liked.

Gon was very happy that he got to be carried instead of having to walk. His boyfriend was being amazingly careful, skillfully not jostling him around as they traveled along. Still, he was in no state to be kept waiting for cock. This position was making the toy want to slip out and the thrill of being found during a moment like that had been quite stimulating for the butt slut. He needed to be fucked as soon as possible.

“Killuaaa,” Gon crooned sweetly, nuzzling his head on a strong shoulder, “I wanna go to a love hoteeel.”

“Alright, fine with me.”

“A nice ooone. Where we can soak in a big tub afterwardsss.”

“Not sure if that’s in our budget…” 

“I’ve been a good girl, haven’t I?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then it’s that one there!” Gon pointed excitedly with a finger to a nondescript building in the distance. He’d seen it while they were walking through that area to find a BDSM shop which had ended up being closed.

“Che, you little sneak,” Killua grumbled, scowling at the fact he had fallen into such a simple trap. However, an expensive accommodation for their intense fornicating was what he deserved to pay after making his beloved cutie put up with his perverted antics on their date all day. He’d find the funds for it somehow. Pausing on a roof to figure out the fastest route over to the love hotel, the white-haired boy stated, “It’s not because you’ve been a good girl, okay? It’s because I love you, Gon.”

“I love you too, Killua~” Gon returned, smiling wide and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. “So hurry and get us there as fast as you can. I wanna ride your cock until I cum~”

“Heh, I’m not gonna let you get off that easily…” Even as the young lovers lightly bickered back and forth about how they wanted their love making session to go, they knew it didn’t really matter. As long as they could be together, anywhere and any way was fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this mid-date mid-fuck in the middle of a city! My main focus was on Killua, the teasing dominant asshole Killua that I enjoy. He definitely had his way with Gon in this one, but it wasn't like Gon was any less of a pervert - even though he didn't get to cum. They're as sexy together as they are cute together. 
> 
> Originally, I tried to write a B-A-C story where you start in the middle, go back to explain the beginning, and then finish with the ending, but I just sprinkled bits and pieces of the end of A because I didn't want to ruin this lovely scene behind a dumpster. Definitely let me know if you want the continuation at the love hotel. I'm sure that room will become just as filthy after they're done using it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please Kudos, Comment, and Review!


End file.
